The ability to electronically control and obtain information from vehicles is increasing with each new model year. This increase in electronic access, both locally (at the vehicle) and remotely (via cellular or other wireless communication), brings with it an increased possibility of attempted vehicle data hacking and even vehicle hijacking or theft as a result of being hacked. A vehicle hacker may utilize wireless communication with one or more of the vehicle's transceivers in order to gain access to other intelligent systems within the vehicle. By virtue of such access, the hacker may attempt to exploit the vehicle's systems which could lead to, for example, unauthorized access of vehicle data, malicious interference with vehicle operation, and possibly gaining physical access to the vehicle and its contents which may then be hijacked or stolen.
Authentication, encryption, and other access control techniques may be used to help prevent such unauthorized access. But these techniques may not protect against unintended exploits in the vehicle software systems by which a hacker may be able to circumvent or overcome such access control techniques.